Master Switch
by 15sok
Summary: A game show where between two master who switch their role in their servants and see how they act as masters. I don't own the series or the characters.


I don't own the series or the characters.

It was a dark silent room, not knowing what is this strange looking world is, until you see some tiny little lights started to appeared in the room one by one, until the whole room is filled with light, revealing a giant sigh above with two small seat and one large one. A man appeared out of nowhere, looking like those reality tv show host would look like "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our new and latest reality tv show…." "MASTER SWITCH" the audiences said as they cheered and applause for the game show to start!

The host man smile and hear the card in his hand "today special Master Switch, we have two young pretty ladies here who agreed to be on the show to gain more fortunate for their servant. And here they are" the host man said as he pointed out one of them in the shadow.

The host man pointed at the light man to get ready "she is a young Devil, one of the Four Strongest Young Devil she is a princess that belong to one of the remaining 72 Pillars of Hell Clan, and known for her character as Switch Princess, Rias Gremory" the host man said as the light shine on Rias who smile and wave to the audiences as they cheered and applause.

It was the next master turn as the host man get ready "now, for our next master, she is a young mage with a rare magical ability, she is a powerful mage from a school of magic, second heir to the kingdom, Louise Valliere" the host said as the light shine on Louise who smile and wave to the audience who cheered.

The two master sit down on the chair while the host sat down on his big chair "now, as everyone know, we will be switching those two lovely ladies with their servants. Rias will be having Louise servants who we adding more for fair numbers, and Louise will be having Rias servants. This challenge will last a week, the winners go to the best master" the host man said as he smiled.

The two girls understand and nodded while getting up and shake one another hands "good luck go there, Louise" Rias said "let the best master win" Louise said sounding annoyed and bitter, but hid that for the audience.

~Rias Gremory~

We now see a large mansion where Rias could be seen inside while wearing her glasses "good evening, my name is Rias Gremory, and today I will be your master and you'll be my servants" Rias said warm toward the others.

It was none other then Saito who was blushing crazy 'wow, her chest is large, not as big as Tiffania, but still' Saito thought to himself which Rias realize what he is thinking as she is use to Issei perverted mind, but let it slide. The other extras are Siesta who seem jealous of Rias, for her beauty and chest, Tabitha who wanted to read her book, Tiffania who seem curious about Rias.

Rias cough "anyway, today I believe I want all of you to show me what you guys could do and I will create a team like plan for the future" Rias said as she speak with confidence and calm which made everyone seem surprise as they old master, Louise, would yell at them "yes, madam" everyone said as they head out.

Everyone train hard and long as they followed Rias order, expert for Saito who break down "man…I'm tired" Saito said until Rias came close to him "you can do it, Saito, if you don't, you have to run twenty laps around the mansion" Rias said as she give orders which surprise Saito and continued to train.

After the training, everyone took a break as Rias sat down to rest as she train as well "good job everyone, for everyone hard work, me and Siesta baked sandwiches for everyone who did hard work" Rias said as she return back to normal.

Everyone was surprise by Rias calm and kind nature "thank you very much" everyone said as they thanked Rias and eat the sandwiches which to everyone surprise, it taste amazing "wow, this is really amazing, Rias-sama, did you really bake this" Saito said as he couldn't believe it.

Rias smile and nodded "yup, just because I am a noble, doesn't mean I can't cook. I cook meal for Ise every lunch time, I like to see that smile of his" Rias said as she speak of her boyfriend, Issei who happened to be her pawn.

Saito nodded "that's amazing, hey I will get water and more sandwiches over there" Saito said as he rush over they and got more food and water, but he was carrying too much of the stuff "Saito-san, let me help" Siesta said as she want to help Saito out "no thanks, I'm…" Saito said until he triple and all of the food and water surprisingly landed on Rias only!

Saito quickly grow into fear and back away "sorry….Rias-sama, please don't blast or whip me" Saito said as he begged for his life. However, Rias seem annoyed by her suddenly messing clothes "man, I have to take a bath now, but I guess I needed one already due to the training" Rias said as she seem only annoyed at her messing clothes then Saito.

Saito was in deep shock "you…aren't going to blast or whip me" Saito said in shock and speechless. Rias seem surprise "why…you didn't mess up that badly, nobody got hurt, why should I punish you" Rias said puzzled which greatly shock everyone, wondering if she is really is a noble like Louise!

~Louise Valliere~

We now head back to the Occult club room where Louise seem pissed as usual "now, everyone, my name is Louise Valliere, for now I'm your master, and I demand your respect for the time being" Louise said as she give out orders in the first day.

The one in Rias group are Issei who seem upset and disappointed, possibly for the missing Rias. Asia, Irina and Xenovia seem troubled with Louise. Akeno smile, thinking Louise is 'cute' as she think. Gasper was hiding within his box, as he is afraid of Louise. Kiba remain calm about Louise attitude. Koneko and Ravel who talking about something, most likely about Issei lap. And Ross was just counting the money she has.

Louise seem annoyed "everyone listen up, I don't like this as much as you do, but I need the money. Also, the little girl in the box should get out of it right now" Louise said annoyed at Gasper hiding in the box "Gasper can't come out because you keep scaring him" Issei said deadpan to Louise attitude.

Having enough of this, Louis got out her wand with annoyed expression "I don't care whether you male or female, come out of the box, you aren't a kid" Louis said as her wand started to light up, but Gasper peek outside of the box and quickly go back in as he was even more scared "I want president back" Gasper said as he admit he miss Rias.

Louise grow more annoyed and angry "that's it, taste my Void…." before could finish, she was karate chop on the head by none other then Issei! Louis got annoyed and furious "why did you do that, servants shouldn't hit their master" Louis said speaking furious at Issei attitude "me, you try to blast Gasper with that powerful magic just because he is scared. What the f**king wrong with you" Issei said defending Gasper.

Gasper grow happy and ran toward Issei "thank you senpai, you saved me from the scary witch" Gasper said as he speak with tears in his eyes. Issei pat his head while Louise is annoyed "that's it, you two are not allowed to have food for rest of the day" Louis said as she grow angry.

Issei and Gasper were shock about this "wait a second, you can't do that" Issei said as he will miss Asia and Akeno cooking as tonight is curry night. Asia was a little scared and went to confront Louise "miss Louise…don't be mean to Ise-san and Gasper-kun" Asia said as she plead with Louis.

Louise however was furious at Asia now "no is no, got that blondie" Louise said as she yelled at Asia which made her shed a tear. Issei saw this and grow furious "that it is" Issei said as he went closer to Louise which made her feel a little scared as Issei look different from before "stay back…you perverted beast…you guys help me" Louise said as she give orders to Akeno and Kiba who the latters ignorant the mage as the two are upset over her attitude.

Louise brought her wand "you can't hurt me….I am a noble" Louise said as Issei grabbed her want quickly and break it in two which shock Louise "so, I beat up a noble before, you are no different" Issei said as he is furious to what she made Asia cry!

~The End Game~

The final week is here, Rias appeared in the game show with a smile "so, miss Rias, how was Louise servant doing" the host man said as he is existed to know what happened "well, they might not be as strong as my Peerage, but I did enjoy my time with them, and I hope they get stronger in the future" Rias said as she smile while the audiences clapped for Rias.

The host man nodded "I see, now let see how Louise handled it" the host man said which Louise didn't appeared alone as Issei was carrying the tied up and duct tape covered mouth Louise!

Rias and the host man were surprise by this outcome "hi Buncho, mister host man, take this bitch back to whatever the hell she came from. Thank you" Issei said annoyed which made everyone sweat drop by this outcome!

Later that day, Rias won the challenge and the price while Louise punished Saito for voting her the best master!


End file.
